Seulas Tanya
by Shireishou
Summary: Senja mulai turun, menebarkan warna magenta sendu pada bukit Sanctuary. Tapi kaki Agasha masih bergeming dalam kekakuan. Ia berdiri gamang menatap gundukan tanah di hadapannya yang berselimutkan kelopak mawar semerah darah, dengan perasaan berduka


**SEULAS TANYA**

* * *

**Disclaimer** : Saint Seiya Lost Canvas by Teshirogi Shiroi under lisence Kurumada Masami

**Main Character : **Agasha

**Challenge** : #BiweeklyPrompt 4 Fictogeminto

* * *

Senja mulai turun, menebarkan warna magenta sendu pada bukit Sanctuary. Tapi kaki Agasha masih bergeming dalam kekakuan. Ia berdiri gamang menatap gundukan tanah di hadapannya yang berselimutkan kelopak mawar semerah darah, dengan perasaan berduka.

Air matanya tak lagi terbendung kala dirasa hanya hening yang menyelimutinya. Membasahi pipi putih yang kini semerah hidungnya. Berkali-kali ia menarik nafas pendek dan cepat. Sesenggukan. Sesekali disekanya air yang jatuh itu dengan kasar. Tapi toh tak mengurangi derasnya tetes demi tetes yang mengalir keluar.

"Albafica-sama, apa Anda masih sendirian di sana? Apa Anda masih kesepian?" Gadis bermata _emerald_ itu berusaha keras untuk tersenyum. Menantikan jawaban dari sosok yang kini berbaring di balik tanah basah sisa hujan semalam.

Hanya angin yang mendesau memberi jawaban akan pertanyaan menyedihkan yang diajukan gadis berambut coklat panjang itu, pada raga yang kini sudah membisu. Mawar yang tersemat di dadanya digenggam dengan tangan bergetar menahan pedih.

"Apa Anda masih takut untuk didekati orang lain di sana?"

Agasha berusaha keras menahan air matanya yang menetes. Dia tidak ingin terlihat begitu berduka setiap hadir di tempat ini. Kenangan bagaimana Albafica tersenyum memandang helai demi helai kelopak mawar yang jatuh menyelimutinya begitu menghancurkan hatinya. Terlebih kala sosok berjubah emas itu roboh memeluk bumi.

"Darah beracun Anda kini sudah melebur dengan tanah. Anda tidak perlu lagi khawatir."

Bibir Agasha bergetar lirih. Ia ingat betul bagaimana dulu Albafica diakhir hidupnya masih berteriak lantang melarangnya untuk mendekat. Melarangnya yang penuh kekhawatiran—melihat sosok bersimbah darah dengan tubuh remuk redam yang bersimpuh lemah—untuk berusaha merawat lukanya. Bahkan Shion sang Aries pun tak diijinkannya mendekat.

"Apa darah beracun Anda begitu memenjara?"

Helaan nafas panjang Albafica yang penuh kelegaan tak lekang dari ingatan Agasha. Kata-kata terakhir Kesatria Emas yang paling dikagumi dan dicintainya.

"Ah ... seumur hidup, aku hidup bersama mawar beracun ini. Tapi se-karang ... untuk yang pertama ... bunga mawar ini terlihat begitu indah..."

Tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan jeritan kepedihan Agasha kala melihat sosok yang paling dicintainya tergolek tak berdaya. Sosok pria dengan rambut secerah biru langit yang tersebar acak di penjuru zirah emasnya.

Setiap kali Agasha memandang Sanctuary, setiap kali Agasha memandang bunga mawar, ada bayang-bayang Albafica di sana. Tersenyum dalam kesepiannya. Melindungi semua orang dalam kesendiriannya. Bahkan kala ajal sudah menekak lehernya.

Agasha tahu, ucapannya sia-sia. Pertanyaannya hanyalah kehampaan. Tidak akan ada yang bisa mencegah pertarungan suci dengan mengorbankan kehidupan para Saint. Ia tahu betul. Tapi dia tak bisa mencegah dirinya berlari mengejar Shion yang membopong mayat Albafica kala itu. Berusaha mengatakan keinginannya agar para Saint tidak perlu bertarung. Dia tidak ingin melihat para Saint gugur! Dia tidak ingin melihat Albafica tewas! Bahkan meskipun pertarungan itu demi melindungi Sanctuary.

"Kami bertarung bukan untuk mati. Tapi ini adalah kewajiban. Kewajiban yang kami emban untuk melindungi kedamaian, meski harus ditukar dengan nyawa." Shion menjawab pertanyaan Agasha dengan lirih kala itu.

Agasha kembali menatap gundukan basah berselimut kelopak mawar di hadapannya. Matanya bergetar menyusuri setiap helai kelopak yang bertebaran di atasnya. Semilir angin senja membelai gaun putih lembutnya perlahan. Mempermainkannya sejenak sebelum kemudian ingatannya kembali berputar di hari dimana air matanya tak bisa berhenti mengalir. Hari dimana ia kehilangan dua orang yang paling penting dalam hidupnya. Ayahnya, dan Kesatria Emas yang paling dicintainya. Saint yang gugur dalam pertarungan yang dinilainya tidak masuk akal dan patut dipertanyakan.

* * *

**Selesai**

**Sila baca ulang dari paragraf bawah ke atas.**

**20 June 2014**

**(Untuk Papa yang menurut KTPnya ultah hari ini)**

* * *

Fanfic Geminto pertamaku. Ini lebih sulit dari _challenge_ alegori _long time ago_. Tapi _alhamdulillah_ bisa jadi di tengah keruwetanku dengan anakku yang lagi demen ngajak aku main pedang-pedangan, juga persiapan Comifuro September ini**. **

Oh ... aku rindu Albafica ... tunggu cosplay casualku ya Alba sayang (abaikan)

Edit:

AGAIN! Setelah di fanfic Garo yg Takeru jd Gai, skrg Agasha jd Ageha. Ajibnya aq nulis ini sambil muter filmnya. My brain why you so lame remembering name... maaf Ageha eh Agasha fans...

(Ngedit di doc manager ga bs search replace. Smua diketik via tab. ORZ )

**Jika berkenan, Review dan Kritiknya ditunggu. Terima kasih.**


End file.
